


It's all right, love

by Snowbazzz_lyf



Series: Carry On Drabbles [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: A very short oneshot, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Previous lives of Simon and Baz, re incarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbazzz_lyf/pseuds/Snowbazzz_lyf
Summary: A very short re incarnation soulmate au.





	It's all right, love

**Author's Note:**

> Um yeah. If you ask me, I don't really believe in re incarnation and stuff but I found this idea cute and I wrote it. I hope you guys enjoy!

When they had met for the first time, Baz had been a powerful sorceress and Simon a princess. They had fought hard then, very hard to get each other, for the people didn't like it when two women fell for each other. They didn't like it when the crafty sorceress rescued a princess or a princess found her soulmate in a sorceress but not in a charming prince. Yet they fought bravely. Bravely, for their love, for their future, for each other.

As they continued to struggle everyday with the people resenting them more and more, they would look at each other and whisper quietly, _‘It's all right, love.’_ But they didn't know if they could believe it. It seemed so false. In the face of everything, it _was_ so false.

But maybe they were not brave enough. For Baz and Simon never got what they wanted. The world won and they lost, and lost not only each other but themselves too. And that was when they lost each other for the very first time.

And it _wasn't_ all right.

When they met again, Simon was a simple village boy who sold flowers as lovely as the sun and Baz, the beautiful noble lady who had set her eyes and her heart on him. They would meet at night, under the shimmering stars, so that the world would not know. For the world had decided that a village boy and a lady of a noble birth could never love each other. Love was governed by wealth and love was governed by gender. Love was never governed by _love_.

Still they met, and still they loved and they thought they could fool the world. And in those quiet moonlit nights, with the wind softly blowing and Simon playing with Baz's hair, it was always a pure bliss to look at each other's faces and kiss the other one softly and assure them, _‘It's all right, love.’_

But it _didn't_ turn out to be all right.

And they lost each other again.

The third time they met, the world was burning, it was at war. People were dying in thousands of numbers every day and Baz was a soldier, and Simon was the girl he had promised he would return home to. It didn't matter who Baz was fighting for. The _entire_ world was fighting and every soldier was dying, for they were not the ones set to benefit from the war, the benefits would be reaped by their leaders. The soldiers were told there would be honour and valour for them but Simon only saw death. For both of them.

It would only take a bullet for Baz to go. It would only take an air raid for Simon to go. Still she sent him off, for who could avoid fate? _‘I will return.’_ Baz had said, as he had kissed Simon's forehead before leaving. And she had nodded, holding back her tears, and said, _‘It's all right, love.’_

He didn't return.

She waited for him. Everyday, she waited for him. But he didn't return.

It _wasn't_ all right.

It was only when the bombs started to fall, did she saw him again.

\----

Simon sits on the couch, snuggled close to Baz. His face is resting on his boyfriend's chest and they are watching _The Great British Bake Off_. Simon loves the show, and Baz loves to see Simon happy.

They like it when they are cuddled close to each other. They like it when they can hear each other's heartbeats. They like it when the other plays with their hair. They like it when there are gentle kisses and affectionate hugs and they are given without any restraint.

They are _together_.

That's what they like the most. That they are together.

And they know that they can't get seperated again because when Baz had hugged Simon and told him, _‘It's all right, love.’_ , it was true. Because it turned out to be alright. Everything became alright in the end.

Simon looks up at Baz and plants a kiss on his jaw. _It's alright_.

Baz gives him the softest of smiles before he presses his lips on Simon's and they are warm and soft and Simon is there and both of them are not fearing for their lives and they are not terrified of discovery and the judgement of the world.

Because it's alright now.

Because they found each other again.

Because nobody can separate them now. Not now. Not ever again.


End file.
